Reshiram aux hall des origine
by Faolan02400
Summary: On est aux hall des origine dans la peau de Reshiram et on va vivre des tas d'avecture! Contien ColorLessShipping et des scene citron. ces ma premiere histoir soyez sympa!
1. Chapitre 0

PERSONNAGE PRINCIPALE: Reshiram(M)

PERSONNAGE SECONDAIRES: Zekrom((F)Est amoureuse de reshiram mais n'ose pas lui avouer)  
Mewtwo((M)Tres rarement présent)  
Mew((...)Personne ne la vue esse une legende)  
Artikodin((F)compagne de Suicune(M))  
Electhor((F)compagne de Raikou(M)) (on les verra surment peut dans l'histoire)  
Sulfura((F)compagne de Entei(M))

Lugia ((F) Compagne de Ho-ho)  
Ho-ho ((M) perver Enorme)

Latias((F)compagne de Latios)  
Latios((M)ils sont tout deux tres collant)

Regice(A)  
Regirock(A)(ils obeisse ho ordre de arceus et veille a ce qui n'y ai pas le bordel il seron appeller A,B et C))  
Registeel(A)

Palkia((M)Tres timide il aime xerneas mais il n'arrive pas a lui parler)

Xerneas((F)Trouve palkia mignion, bizard et tres drole

Dialga((M)Personnage tres drole)

Rayquaza((M)en couple avec giratina)  
Giratina(F)

Kyogre (F)

Groudon((M)les autres l'appelle goudron mais sa ne le derange pas il est souvent percher il ne brille pas par sont intelegence mais est le plus chanceux)

Arceus((M)Dieux des pokemon il est tres present)

HISTOIRE: NON MAIS VOUS CROYER QUE JE VAIS VOUS LE DEVOILER MAIS JE VAIS FAIRE UNE SERIE ASSEZ DROLE ET LE PLUS LONGUE POSSIBLE DONNER MOIS DES IDEE POUR RALONGER L'HISTOIRE

Voila ce premier chapitre n'est qu'une presentation des personages.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre1:Révelation**

 _Aux hall des origine ces une journer comment les autre tout le monde est dans la salle de réunion sauf Mewtwo qui n'est jamais la ._

 _Ho-ho mate Giratina comme a ses habitude perver, Zekrom est en extasie devant Reshiram qui lui meme fais quelque chose de tres speciale il dort a la table et il a de la chance personne n'e la remarque a part Zekrom qui va bien se le garder de le ce temps la Rayquaza parle a dialga._

"Apres la reunion on se retrouve dans ma chambre Groudon a un truck a nous dire." Dis Rayquaza.

"Tu sais ses a propo de coi?" Demanda Dialga.

"Pas du tout il m'a juste dis de faire aussi passer le message a Palkia, Kyogre, yveltal et Arceus mais surtout pas se gros perver de Ho-ho."Repondis Rayquaza.

"Ok je te laisse faire passer ou tu veut que je t'aide?"Demanda Dialga.

"Oui je veut bien prévient Palkia et Yveltal je mocupe d'Arceus et de Kyogre bon a toutaleurs!"Répondis Rayquaza.

"A toutaleurs."

 _Une heure plus tard Dans la chambre de Rayquaza._

"Vous savez que ces m'alpolis de parler en réunion bref passon crache le morceau Groudon!"dis Arceus.

"OK rien de plus simple ColorLessShipping voila!"s'exclama Groudon.

 _Tout le monde sauf Arceus fi "HO"._

"Quoi ces grave ca veut dire coi!"Paniqua Arceus.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que ces?"demanda Palkia.

"Eu ba non vous pouvez m'expliqué plz?" Demanda Aceus.

"Bien sur" Répondis Yveltal.

 **VOUS LE SAUREZ DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE.**

 **NON JE RIGOLE BON ON REPREND. :)**

"En gros ces Reshiram X Zekrom."Dis Kyogre.

"MAIS CES ENORME!"S'exlama Arceus."RESHIRAM ET ZEKROM SONT TOMBER AMOUREUX L'UN DE L'AUTRE."

"Pas si fort tu veut que quelqu'un nous entende."Répliqua Rayquaza.

 _Mais tros tard cettait fais il y avais un petit pokemon qui espionait leur conversation cettait Mew._

"Comme coi on en apprend tout les jour sa a du bon d'etre inexsistant tout le monde croi que je suis une legende meme eux!" Dis Mew.

"Non bien sur mais tu a des preuves au moin sinon nous n'avons que des parole?"Demanda Arceus.

"Bien sur pour qui tu me prend j'ai 4 foto et une video!"Répondis Groudon.

"Vasi envoi la sauce!"Dis Dialga.

 _Il leurs montre deux foto ou on voit Zekrom rougir en parlant a Reshiram._

"C'est pas mal mais il en faut plus."dis Arceus.

 _Groudon leurs montra la video ou l'on voie Zekrom qui fais expres de trébucher pour atterire dans les bras de Reshiram._

"Hum encore unpeu plus pour Zekrom et se sera bon pour elle."Dis Yveltal.

"Attention on passe a du tres lourd ces moi qui vous le dis."dis Groudon.

 _Il leurs montra une foto ou l'on voie Zekrom qui embrasse une foto de Reshiram._

"En effect ces du lourd ces bon pour Zekrom et pour Reshiram?"demanda Rayquaza.

"J'ai encore mieux!"Rigola Groudon."Attention ces du tres tres tres lourd!"

 _Il leurs montra une foto ou l'on voyais clarement Reshiram entrain de se branler devant un foto de Zekrom._

"La ces enorme on fais coi maintenant?"demanda Palkia.

"Ces simple on les reunie!"Dis Dialga

"Comment ont les reunie?"demanda Kyogre.

"Je m'en occupe je vais persuader Reshiram de se lancer apres tout je suis sont meilleur amie!"dis Groudon

 _Au meme moment Reshiram entra dans la piece._

"Ques qui se passe ici vous faite un de ces bruit!"dis-je

Aussito Groudon m'enmena dehors et m'invita dans sa chambre.

 **Et voila ces la fin de ce premier chapitre je vais en sortire un autre tres rapidement!**

 **j'espere que se premier episode vous a plus!**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2:CONFETION**

Groudon me faisais unpeu flipper la maniere dont il me regardais a chaque fois etait bizard je ne l'ai j'amais vue dans cette etat.

"Groudon tes sur que sa va tu ...est bizard."dis-je.

"Mais non ses toi qui est bizard on peut faire notre truck dans ma chambre hein?"demanda t-il.

"Ouai pourcoi pas tes en manque."dis-je.

Au meme moment on passe devant la chambre de suicune et ya pas mal de bruit.

"Attend sa serai dommage de rater sa cache ton appareil foto on entre et tu les prend en foto ok?"demande-je.

"Ok sa va etre trop drole!"dis t-il.

Alors je pousse la porte et bingo je le savais j'ai le nez pour sa il y avais les trois oiseaux legendaires et les trois chiens legendaires qui se faisait un plan!

"Alors vous avez du plaisir ne vous embeter pas on s'en va"dis-je.

On sort et je referme la porte on avance de 10 pas.

"Alors tu les a u?"demande-je.

"Oui nickel aller direction facebook!"dit t-il.

"On va degomer le nombre de vue!"dis-je. Apres tous il le merite il nous on deja fais un truck tres moche dont je refuse de parler!

"Tu sais j'ai vue Arceus et Rayquaza en 69!"ce vanta t-il.

"Non tes serieux mais tu sais que tu a une chance de ouf aboule ta gagner combien d'argent ces temps ci!"demande-je.

"200 000 poké! j'adore les jeux de hasard!"dis t-il.

"Ces abuser alors tu me passe la moitier pour ce que l'on va faire!"

on continua de bavarder jusqua sa chambre on entre et il se m'est aussito a sa place habituel.

"Tes un rapide tes vraiment en manque!"dis-je.

Alors je me suis aprocher de lui et on a commencer ces simple il me branle je le branle on cotinue ainsi une 30 de minute apres on se suce chaqu'un notre tour et sont moment prefere on je frote l'un contre l'autre il a dore avoir sa bit qui frote contre la mienne!La respiration siflante on se pose.

"Alors sa ta plus"lui dis-je.

"Oui reshi?"

"Oui qu'es qui a?"

"Tes sur que tu na rien a m'avouer?"

"Je vois pas se que j'ai a t'avouer tu me fais flipper!"

"Tu aime Zekrom hein avous le?"

"De coi mais ou tu va chercher sa?"

"La"

Il me montre une fotoou je me reconais tres bien.

"Mais toi tu a une chance j'ai du faire sa 2 ou 3 fois pas plus et tu m'a pris tu a raison bien vue je l'aime mais je suis pas sur que elle aussi elle m'aime je veut pas t'enter!"

"Mais elle te kif ta pas vue que quand elle te parle elle rougit hein ou qu'elle fais samblant de tomber pour etre dans tes bras non tu la pas vue sa?"

"Hum si tu le dis ta pas de preuve je ne lui demande pas je veut pas me faire recaler"

"Et la il sort sa video et les troi foto et pour dire je dois rougir a mort"

"Tes en grand kif je tai jamais vu aussi rouge att foto"

"Non fais pas ca"

Mais trop tard.

"Je ne revelle pas moi meme a tout le monde si tu va la voir tout de suite!"

"Mais tes malade pas tout de suite!"

"Ta raison ta dis minute pas plus on va chercher les autre!"

La je sentait la fin arriver plus rouge que je suis la ses pas possible et je vais devoir lui AVOUER DANS 10 MINUTES que le l'aime la il m'a bien u et si elle me rejete je vais avoir l'air tellement con!

"Aller a toi de jouer!" Dis Arceus.

La gorge serer je m'aproche de Zekrom heureusement pour moi elle et seule les seul present son ses 6 idio aller courage!

"Z..Z..Zekrom"

"Oui ques qu'il y a "

"Je ..voulais te parler d'un truck...J...J"

"Coi aller vasi crache le morceau ses pas ta vie qui est en jeux non?"

Ma vien on peut on parler je suis a la limite de lui dire alors si ma vie est en jeux!

"J...Je...je t'aime voila je pense a toi tous le temps..."

J'ai detouner le regard je nose meme pas la regarder finalement elle se plante devant moi et m'enbrasse passionément! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!

 **Voila j'espere que vous avez aimer cette extraix a plus pour la suite!**


	4. Chapter 3

Vous l'avez sentie non dans ce chapitre ces obliger qu'il y ai des citron ces chapitre est bien plus grand que les autre bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 3: Juste faire mieux connaissance?

Heureux je n'avais rien d'autre a dire a se moment la j'avais Zekrom dans les bras et on s'embrassait le seul probleme cettait les six qui etait toujours on aurai dis toutes une troupe de Ho-ho!

"On va dans ma chambre?"demande-je.

"Non tu est a moi on va dans la mienne!"Repondis Zekrom.

Je le voyais bien sont petit sourire en coin elle avais une id e derri re la tete.

"Ok comme tu veut de plus je n'ai jamais vue ta chambre je decouvre."dis-je.

"Ho mais moi je l'ai deja vue la tienne!"Repondis t-elle.

Je commencais a avoir des doute elle m'aimerait tellement qu'elle m'aurait espioner dans ma chambre et elle aurai vue coi plus ca allais plus elle m'exitais elle etais tres special mais j'adorais sa.

On commencais a partir je les voyais bien les six alors la avec un enorme sourire je leur montrais mon doit d'honneur!Arceus a fait une de ces tete!

"Je sais on fais une foto et direction facebook t'en dis coi?"

"Ho tres bien je la fais ou tu la fais?"

"je la fais de plus ces surtout pour Groudon tu sais ces lui qui m'a poussais a te demander moi j'avais peur que tu me recale!"

Et la je suis sur que j'ai recomencer a rougir alors on fais la foto et je me rencontre que elle aussi rougissait ses une bonne chose elle ne poura pas se moquer de moi sur sa alors j'ouvre facebook et la l'horreur!

"Non ces vraiment un enfoirer!"

"Coi aller montre" Elle me prend le telephone regarde la foto et me regarde elle etait tellement rouge!Groudon avais publier la photo ou j'avais telement rougie avant d'aller voir Zekrom et les commentaire cettaient #LaTomate alors la je me dis que je suis fini bon un derniere espoire! Publie la photo que l'on vien de faire et je leurs dis aller vous faire enculer ces mon premier jour si vous le gacher va y avoir du flamme-croix pour tout le monde on verra qui sera rouge!

Et la le premier comentaire vien de Zekrom.

"Et eclair-croix je previen ne vous aviser pas de vous voutre de notre guele je pense que le combo va faire mal sinon!"

La je la regarde avec un grand sourire elle me rent mon sourire et on s'embrase passionn ment.

"Ces dingue ce que je t'aime ces tellement fort je n'ai pas envis de te quitter une seconde!"

"Ba on peut rester dans ma chambre quelques jours non?"

"Non je prefer pas je ne te suporterais pas!"

La elle me regarde avec des yeux enorme!

"Tu veut peut-etre un coup d'eclair-croix!"

"Mais je rigole t'enerve pas on peut rigoler un petit peu!"

"Je te parle plus!"

"Mais je t'en suplis aller regarde je me met a genous aller plz!"

La gafe si j'aurai sus j'aurais eviter de le faire elle la trop mal pris que faire je sais!Elle cettait arreter juste devant sa chambre mais elle n'ettait pas rentr visiblement elle attendais quelquechose alors je me mis devant elle et lui fais les yeux que je lui faisais pour qu'elle joue avec moi quand on etait petit.

"Non sa ne marche pas on ne joue pas la!"

"Mais ci aller moi je veut jouer avec toi!"

Hum aller un truck plus efficace et si je m'humilais elle me le pardenerai hum que sais je me mis sur le dos.

"Moi Reshiram je te promet de ne plus t'enerver Ho reine Zekrom je suis votre esclave!"

Hum un sourire mais pas plus je sais sa va peut-etre l'enerver encore plus ou ca passe bon je le fais.

Je me plante devant elle et je l'embrasse elle pret l'equilibre mais je la ratrape et la elle me renvoie le baiser en retour victoire!

"Ha ha j'ai reussi tout de facons tu m'aurai pardonner je suis trop mignion et sexy pour que tu m'en veuille!"

"Hum ta pas faut aller vien avec moi!"

Et la elle m'entraine dans sa chambre on se met je sont lit je me met sur elle et on continue de s'embraser.

"Tu n'en veut pas plus aller plus loin pour une journer parfaite?"me demanda Zekrom

"Et pour toi ces coi aller plus loin?"

Pour reponse elle fais balader une de ces griffe sur mon corp de plus en plus bas jusque ma bite.

"Hum merci de demander en premiere."

alors on commence elle me branle le seul truck qui m'inquiette ces ce quel va pense de ma fois au max de la grandeur de ma bite je lui demande.

"Alors t'en pense coi?"

"De coi?"

"Bas de mon corps tu la trouve assez grande?"

"Ca je saurai te le dire que apres et mon corps tu en pense quoi toi?"

"Je pourai te le dire apres mais tes magnifique!"

Alors elle commenca a aller plus fort et a me sucer. ces juste magique ces bien mieu que avec Groudon J'aprecie peut-etre plus car ces une femme elle la met a chaque fois plus profonde dans sa gorge puis me mace la bite en meme temps dans sa gorge me faisant lacher un jouissement de plaisir. Puis elle se mis carement sur moi et commenca a s'enpailler sur ma bite alors je me mis a l'aider poussant avec elle de plus en plus profont la faisant jouire de plus en plus et de plus en plus fort ces parrois se rendire plus etroites plus glisante me procurent encore plus de plaisir chaque fois etait meilleur que la precedente et je sentait que sa montait j'etait presque a l'ejaculation et on s'epuisais de plus en plus la respiration siflante elle continue a s'emplaler sur moi et dans un grand jouissement elle ejacule je sent son jus couler sur ma bite en dessendant de plus en plus jusque sur mon corps me procurent les dernier plaisir j'ejacule en elle et elle se bloque de fasont a se qu'aucune goute ne s'echape puis elle se posa sur moi.

"Alors... qu...que pense...tu...de...mon...corps?"

"Juste ... parfais ...et ...toi?"

"Tu...est ...une ...d esse."

"Je ...ne ... peut ...pas ...me ...retirer... encore trop ...exiter."

"Dormons...comme...sa"

Ainsi nous nous somme endormie moi la bite encore dans sa chatte.

Je me reveille le matin il est n'est pas tard Zekrom dort toujours ma bite ces retirer mais elle dort toujours sur moi j'aime bien cette facons de dormir j'aime quand elle et couche sur moi alors je la contemple en attendent quel se reveille elle est trop mignonne quand elle dort ces un vrais plaisir de la contempler!

Environ une demi-heure apres elle se reveille me regarde et m'enbrasse.

"Hum je veut que l'on dorme toujours comme sa et je veut tout les jours le baiser du matin."

"Ok ces super confortable de dormire sur toi et ta fourure tien chaud ces un delice."

"Et pour mon baiser du matin?"

"Bien sur et je n'en prevois pas qu'un seul."

Sur ce elle m'embrasse toujours aussi passion ment.

"Tu sais que tu est trop migonne quand tu dort?"

"Si tu le dis e moi j'ai pas put voir tu dois etre aussi trop mignon!"

"On fais coi maintenant?"

"Moi je vais te preparer une surprise que tu decouvrira ce soir!"

"Ok en attendant ma surprise je vais voir Groudon."

"Ok amuse toi bien si il demande je t'autorise de tout lui dire et au fait sa te derange pas si on a tout les deux des raport avec d'autre persone?"

"Non bien sur t'an que tu ment donne toujours plus que les autres!"

"Oui et de meme pour toi."

"Aller a toutaleurs."

Je l'embrasse une derniere fois puis je sort de la chambre je vais a la chambre de Groudon je toc et entre.

"Salut Groudon"

"Salut Reshi"

"Tu sais que tu ai un enfoirer d'avoir mis la photo sur facebook!"

"Je sais mais tu devrais me connaitre j'adore tout ces truck et je suis ultra chanceux!"

"oui et ta vue ma publiquation que j'ai mis apres?"

"Je ne crain pas Zekrom je suis de type sol!"

"Et moi je peut bien te mettre flamme croix maintenant."

"Mais tu ne ferai pas sa a ton meilleur amie."

"Ta raison il a dis quoi Arceus quand je vous est fais un doit?"

"que tu allais prendre chers."

"Alors je vais me faire tout petit et eviter de me faire remarque!"

"Et pour le diner il va te voir?"

"Si je me fais tout petit peut-etre que non pas de reunion haujourd'hui?"

"Non pas de probleme et alors avec Zekrom sa ces passer comment hier?"

"Cettais le plus beau jour de ma vie elle est magnifique et elle baise comme une d esse je suis vider je pense qui faut que je me recharge elle m'a prevue une surprise se soir je me demande bien ce que ces!"

"A on dis merci qui ces qui qui ta pouser a aller la voir hein?"

"Ces toi et je t'en remerci je sais pas combien de temps sa aurai encore durer si tu m'avais pas envoyer."

"Quelque ann es voir jamais!"

"Ta raison."

"Vien ces l'heure de manger j'ai une de ces faim moi!"

"Ta toujours faim toi!"

On part en direction de la salle a manger en rigolant. on arrive tout le monde me regarde Ha non je ne dois pas rougir maintenant jamais de la vie pluto me suicider ou rester avec Zekrom enfermer dans sa chambre!

Justement en parlant d'elle elle n'est pas encore la.

"Ha voila notre nouveau Reshiram f licitation a toi et soi gentil avec Zekrom hein"Dis Arceus.

Gros moment de g ne les persone qui ne le savais pas sont desormais au courant et mais Arceus ne ma pas parler de ce que j'ai fais hier ces bon signe.

je m'installe avec Groudon a notre place habituelle et justement ya un trous a coter de moi la place de Mewtwo mais il est jamais la alors je me leve je dis a Groudon de rester la je vais voir arceus.

"Arceus j'ai une question?"

"Oui bien-sur envoie."

"on peut deplacer Mewtwo a la place de Zekrom et Zekrom ce met a la place de Mewtwo hein enplus il n'est jamais la sa fais au moin deux ans que l'on ne la pas vue!"

"Hum laisse moi reflechire bien-sur vous former un couple maintenant alors vous dever manger a coter logique non?"

"Sur merci beaucoup Arceus."

"Et tu viendra me voir apres manger faut que l'on parle dans mon bureau."

Merde je suis dans la merde je vais me faire defoncer je me remet a ma place et justement Zekrom arriva dans la salle nouveau regard je m'enpresse d'aller la chercher.

"Vien tu mange a coter de moi desormais."

"Pourquoi tous le monde est au courant?"

"Arceus ces fais une joie de l'anoncer a mon arriver vien."

Elle me suis mais avec tout les regard elle devien rouge bref on va pour se mettre a table mais Arceus se leve.

"Attendez vous oublier pas quelquechose?"

"Non pourquoi ques que l'on a oublier?"R pondi-je

"LE BAISER!"R pondis t-il.

Ho non ces bon je regarde Zekrom elle est aussi rouge que moi et la ses rouge plus que les autre fois on va devoir s'embraser devant tout le monde!

Je la regarde elle aussi je me met en face d'elle je la regarde encore elle fais oui de la tete alors je prend mo courage a deux pattes et je l'embrasse passionnement tout le salle fis un "Ho" mais pas d'autre bruit ou comentaire alors apres nous etre embraser devant tout le monde pendant pres de 2 minute on s'asseois sur nos chaises.

"Tres beau."complimenta Arceus.

"Ouai ta g r Reshi"Aprouva Groudon.

Je n'etais plus rouge Zekrom non plus je n'etais plus g n mais fier fier de ma petite amie et moi!

Apres manger je me tenais au bort de la picsine avec Groudon mais bien sur on ne trempais rien dans l'eau je deteste l'eau ses juste horrible remarque ces normal je suis de type feu et Groudon n'en parlon pas du eau de son type sol et feu cettait le pire a propo de l'eau et d'un coup je sentais un grand froid me prendre j'etait dans l'eau!

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAA ces qui qui va prende un flamme-croix!"

Et la Zekrom me sauta dessu m'eclabousant encore plus!

"Tu ferai flamme-croix sur moi tes sur je peut electriser l'eau si tu veut?"

"Non mais tes malade je suis de type feu et tu me jete dans l'eau!"

"Et alors?"

Sur ce je sortie de l'eau.

"Ok pour la peine je fais la tete."

"Tu est incapable de me faire la tete je t'autorise a m'enbraser pendant dix minute si tu veut?"

Je ne repondis pas mais setais dure elle parle de sa a un homme la elle sais si prendre mais je vais resister!

"Non tu veut pas aller plz tu va pas laisser ta femme toute seul dans l'eau."

"Si tu tu veut bien t'humiler je te reparle."

"Hum et je fais coi?"

"Se que tu veut je te laisse choisir."

Je voyais bien Groudon qui se foutait de ma guele et si je le poussais dans l'eau?

"Groudon?"

"O...o...oui?"

Il arivais meme pas a parler tellement qu'il rigolais ok tres bien je le pouse dans l'eau declanchant un hurlement a dechirer les tympant.

"Elle est bonne?"

"Mais tes malade moi dans l'eau!"

"T'avais a qua pas te foutre de ma guele!"

Il remonta sur le rebort.

"Alors on est quitte maintenant hein?"

"Reshi tu me laisse toute seul dans l'eau vraiment?"

"Je deteste l'eau!"

"Si tu vien je te promet un immense plaisir se soir et je t'embrase pendant 30 minute ok et tu me fais plus du boudin on dirai toi quand on etais petit!"

"Je te rapelle que tu ma fais le meme coup hier!"

Groudon semblais captiver par notre conversation.

"Oui mais moi je suis une femme!"

"Propose plus et ces ok."

"Hum un plaisir qui dure la moitier de la nuit?"

La ces trop dure de resister je me glisse doucement dans l'eau elle m'eclabouse et on s'embrasse comme promis pendans 30 minute.

"La Zekrom ta fais fort convaincre Reshi de venir dans l'eau et d'y rester 30 minute sa dois etre un des plus gros calver pour les pokemon de type feu!"

"Le jeux en vaut la chandelle!"Repondi-je.

"Tu sais Reshi j'ai tout preparer pour si tu me fais une mauvaise blague je souaite presque que tu la face!"

Je regardais Groudon et il compris.

"je garde Reshi Zekrom tu prepare pour vous ce soir?"

"Pas de probleme!"

Avec Groudon on va dans ma chambre.

"Tu sent le truck je veut savoir se quel prevois pour ma punition on planinifie un truck?"

"Si tu le veut vraiment pas de probleme."

"Nan mais Groudon on parle de moi punis pas Zekrom mais ces geniale!"

"Moi je sais tu l'enferme dans un placard pendand 3H hein?"

"Geniale si avec sa elle ne veut pas me punir en plus j'ai remarqu quel a un sommeil de plomb alors sa sera facile quand elle dort et se reveiller dans un placard mais ses obliger elle va me punir!"

Je sais quand je le ferai non quand on aura fini cette nuit elle sera epuiser!

Apres avoir continuer de m'occuper pendand le reste de l'apremidis je toc a la chambre de Zekrom il commence a etre tard elle devrais alors fini.

"Entre mon Reshi tout et pres"

J'entre et elle me montre des chaine.

"Comment tu te les ai procurer?"

"j'ai donner du plaisir a Arceus et en echange il me les a passer."

"A ok et tu compte faire coi de moi?"

"T'atacher!"

"Coi mais pourquoi?"

"Pour faire genre tu est mon esclave sexuelle sa va etre fun!"

"Pas mal et en plus je n'aurais rien besoin de faire tout de facons je pourais pas!"

"On comence?"

"Vasi attache moi."

Elle met un peu de temps a m'atacher mais j'avous que sont id e et exitante mais je pense encore au placard en plus je ne vais pas me fatigue comme ca.

"On est partit tu est rien qua moi tu est mon Reshi!"

Alors elle commenca a me branler je bande en peut de temps et elle commence a me sucer 2H plus tard elle se mis a me sucer fort et elle commence a me masser avec sa gorge avec ses dent elle presa sur ma bite pas trop pour ne pas le faire mal et elle tira me donnant un jouissement mon sperme remplis sa bouche et elle commenca a avaler elle patienta une dizaine de minute le temps que je sois pres a lui en redonner puis elle s'ebrocha sur ma bite c'est deja ser a l'interieur ce qui donna tres rapidement des jouissement a tout les deux elle ni va pas a fond pour eviter que je va remplise trop rapidement au bout de quelque heure elle utilisa se qui lui restait d'energie pour y aller de toute ces force se qui me fais ejacul tres rapidement pleinne elle attend de pouvoire se retirer de ma bite .

"Alors... tu ... voie ... je l'ai ... tenue ... ma promesse."

"En effect la moitier de la nuit ces se qui etait convenue c'etais geniale je te remerci."

pour reponse elle m'enbrasse. je lui rent sont baiser.

"Je pense que tu peut te retir ."

"Je sais mais tu veut pas que je reste?"

"J'ai peur que tu tombe de fatigue et que tu me laisse attacher le reste de la nuit."

"Ha oui tu a raison mon petit Reshi."

"Je te rappelle que je suis plus grand que toi."

"Mais je rigole."

"Merci ces quand meme bon de retrouver ses mouvement!"

"Couche toi."

Je me mis sur le lit elle se mis sur moi et s'endormie aussito j'attend 5minute le temps d'etre sur pui je la prend el je la met dans le placard que je ferme avec un avec une des chaine.

"Bonne nuit Zekrom!"

Je me couche ensomeiller.

Hey j'en ai terminer ce chapitre et pluto long je me suis bien amuser a l'ecrire!

A plus pour le prochain chapitre et pour savoir quel putition notre reshiram va resevoir A plus.

Et que penser vous de notre Zekrome elle n'est pas mal non j'aime bien le caractere que je lui ai fais. :) 


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey de retour pour un nouveau chapitre je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps a attendre entre chaque chapitre je dois dire que je commence vraiment a acrocher cette serie et je ne manque pas non plus d'inspiration haujourd'hui ces le deuxieme chapitre que je vous propose et de toutes facons je suis en grande vacance! :) bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 4 Gaffe et humiliation.**

je me reveille une heure plus tard avec une boule au ventre j'ai un sentiment d'avoir oublier quelque choseje reflechi et la bingo mais ces la merde j'ai oublier d'aller voir Arceus la je suis mort et sa me tracasse de laisser Zekrom dans ce placard je ne peut pas aller voir Arceus maintenant si enplus je le réveille ces fini pour moi bon on verra comment je m'en tire demain et je vais avoir besoin d'energie a mon avis si je dois eviter un eclair-croix ou la colere d'Arceus !

Sur ce je me rendormis.

Je me reveille il est tot je verifie que Zekrom ne crie pas dans le placard ces bon je sais que je ne peut pas la laisser tout seul Arceus va devoir attendre je n'attend pas longtemps 10 minute plus tard elle et reveiller et elle fais un de ces bruit.

"Reshiram fais moi tout de suite sortir de la!"

"Sinon coi"

"Je te punis!"

"Je t'ai enfermer justement pour que tu me punisse tu va me faire mal"

"Non fais moi sortir je t'explique!"

"Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envis de te fais sortir."

"Mais je suis serer je te jure que je deteste les endrois restrain!"

"Ok mais attend je vais chercher Groudon cettais sont idée!"

Sur ce je sortie de la chabre mort de rire je file ver la chambre de Groudon et entre.

"Reveille toi Zekrom est lever et elle est pas contente suis moi!"

"...Ok"

Il venait de se reveiller il mis du temps a se lever. On arrive dans la chambre.

"Salut Zekrom sa va bien dans le placard"

"Faite moi sortir de la tout de suite!"

La cheine elle sort et la premiere chose qu'elle fais ces de me donner un coup d'eclair-croix me faisant voler dans la chambre.

"Oua la patate je mis atendais pas je suis plat ARRRR"

"Elle m'avais paralyser horrible sa fais super mal!"

"Ho Reshi desoler ses sortie tout seul!"

"je le voyais son sourire."

"Non ARR tu la fais... expres ARR je suis ... le dragon de la veriter ARR je te ... rappelle."

Elle pris un anti-para et me soigna de ma paralysie.

"Oui mais je ne voulais pas te paralyser desoler mais mon idéale n'est pas dans un placard!"

Elle gifla Groudon.

"Quand a toi quel idée stupide!"

"Mais ces Reshi"

"Ba merci vieu!"

"Bref Groudon tu peut partire de ma chambre"

"Pas de probleme!"

Il sorti me laissant seul avec une Zekrom en furie.

"Et dons ta punition..."

"Sexuelle hein?"

"Ne me coupe pas la parole et non pas sexuelle!"

Elle sortie un carton et me montra le contenu.

"Il est hors de question que je mette sa jamais!"

"Tu na pas le choix soi sa ou je te parle plus."

"Ok vasi mais pas trop sa va rester combien de jour"

"Un ou deux faut juste que tu vienne dans la picsine avec moi!"

"Hum..."

Une fois terminer cetait horible j'etais ROSE!

"Sa me va pas du tout!"

"T'avais a cas reflechire au consequence moi je trouve que sa te va bien et trop sexy!"

"Merci au moin j'ai un compliment."

Je sais meme pas ou elle a trouver ces spray qui colore en rose mais aller voir Arceus comme sa ces loin d'etre serieux!

"Bon je te laisse j'ai rendezvous avec Arceus."

Je l'embrasse.

Je sort je fais en sorte que l'on me voie pas j'arrive devant la chambre et bureau d'Arceus je toc et entre.

"Bonjours desoler pour hier j'ai oublier vous voyer maintenant que je suis avec Zekrom."

"Mais ces coi sa!"

"Une demande de Zekrom ces temporaire."

"Alors je voulais que l'on organise une fete pour celebré cette enevement."

"Tout a fais d'acord malgrés que le dragon blanc est devenue le dragon rose je suis horrible mais bon ses pour Zekrom."

"Ces special en effect."

"Zekrom me trouve plus sexy comme sa je ne suis pas du meme avis."

"Hum sa depent moi je vous trouve tres sexy ne prener pas au serieux evidament."

"Ho Arceus on ne me la fais pas a moi dite le si vous avez besoin de quelque chose je peut vous aidé."

"Vraiment vous voulez bien dans ce cas ce n'est pas de refus poser vous."

Je me pose sur son canapé et il vas chercher ma bite pour me branler puis me sucer.

"Attender laisser moi vous faire de meme!"

"69?"

"Comme vous voulez."

Il mis sa bite juste au dessu de moi je le branle pour la faire sortir puis il baissa son derriere pour que je puisse le sucer il suce super bien ces tellement bon au bout de quelque minute on a fini par ejaculer puis nous nous somme separer.

Merci Reshiram ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pa u autant de plaisir.

"Aucun probleme demander moi si vous avez besoin!"

Alors je sort de la chambre et me met en quette Zekrom il falait absolument m'enlevé cette teinture rose aller a la fete de se soir prévue pour cellebré le nouveau couple dont je suis bien heureux hort de quetion que je me tape l'affiche avec le dragon blanc en rose jamais!

Je commence a la chercher dans ca chambre pas la alors je me balade dans les couloir esperent lui tomber dessu le bon point ces que si je dois rougir sa ne ce verra pas ha elle est la elle est en plaine discution avec Latias ouf elle ne se moque jamais de persone elle je me glisse derriere Zekrom Latias ma vue je luis fais savoir de ne pas revelé m'a presence ouf elle ne dis rien elle reprend sa discution alors je me prepare j'inspire et je pousse mon cris légendaire.

"Ha Reshi ne fais pas sa j'etais a deux dois de t'éclair-croix!"

Elle me prend dans ces bras ha elle ne m'en veut pas pour une fois!

"Reshiram pourquoi tes tout rose?"demanda Latias

"Pour lui faire plaisir elle voulait que je me teint en rose ces temporaire."

Zekrom me fusilla du regard.

"Hum hum Reshi mon beau dragon blanc le dragon de la vérité."

Elle avais bien insisté sur le mot verité.

"Ok ne t'enerve pas j'ai enfermer Zekrom dans un placard la moitier de la nuit a son reveille j'ai gagner non pas un calin mais un coup d'éclair-croix une paralysie plus ces teinture."

"Hum tu la mérité mais ca ne te vas pas trop le rose."

Merci quelqu'un de mon coté!

"Zekrom on dois m'enlever cette teinture il font une fete pour nous ce soir et je n'y vais pas rose en plus cette teinture me rent malade j'ai un de ces mal de tete de me voir rose ces le dragon de la vérité qui te le dis."

"Non tu garde ca jusqua demain matin."

je me mis a genous.

"Je t'en supplis je ne veut pas resté comme ca!"

je lui embrasse les patte.

"Zekrom je serai toi je lui retirerai cette teinture."

Merci Latias continue sauve moi.

"Tu croix mais si je cède sa va l'insité a recommencer non il suis sa punition."

Ho non maintenant ces sur je vais garder cette teinture.

"Ok ces bon je suis vaincu mais ci je tombe malade tu fais coi?"

"Je te garderai aupres de moi je resterai avec mon Reshi et je serai ton esclave."

Dis comme sa je souaite presque de tomber malade.

"Ok tu sais que je t'aime toi!"

Je l'embrasse elle me le rend.

"Bon vous avez un compromis bon a se soir."

elle part me laissant tout seul avec Zekrom.

"Hum je vais bien rigoler moi se soir."

"Arrete de te moquer ces de ta faute il faut que je surveille Groudon je ne veut pas de photo."

"Et moi je peut faire une photo souvenir tes trop mignion comme ca je la garde juste pour moi promis."

"Bien sur Zekrom fais toi plaisir."

"Pourquoi tu me donne pas de surnom je t'en ai donner un moi."

"Je cherche je trouve pas difficile de trouver un surnom avec le nom que tu a ne le prend pas mal."

"Non ces bon toi cs facile Reshiram Reshi ces pas bien compliqué."

"Et moi je ne me vois pas t'appeller Zek ou Krom ca ne te vas pas."

"La entirerement dacord moi meme je ne vois pas comment tu pourai on oublis."

"Je trouverai tu peut me croire il me faut le temps."

"Hum si tu le dis je sais que tu trouvera."

Je la prend dans mes bras.

"Zorkez."

"Coi mais ces masculin tes malade!"

"Hum sa me fais penser a merguez."

Elle rigole ces bien la premiere fois quel rigole sur une de mes blague que je fais sur elle.

"T'es marrent tu pense que je resemble a une merguez?"

"Ba tes piquante."

Elle rigole encore decidement ces mon jour de chance.

"Mais je veut pas ces masculin comme nom."

"Zekrom aussi ces masculin."

Elle me lance un regard noir je m'enfuis j'entend un gros bruit derriere moi elle avais louper son eclair-croix elle me poursuit dans les couloirs faut que je trouve Groudon lui seul peut m'aider.

"Reshi revien tout de suite!"

"Je te connais je sais tres bien ce que tu va me faire!"

Groudon il est juste devant moi je me met derriere lui il encaisse l'attack.

"Zekrom je suis insensible."

"Je visais Reshi"

"Mais stop la dernierre fois tu m'a paralyser."

"Reshi pourcoi tes rose?"

"Parceque on l'a enfermer dans le placard."

"Non tu l'a enfermer dans le placard."

"Reshi je te fais rien si tu est dacord que Zekrom n'es pas un nom masculin!"

"Ok ok."

"Reshi on fais une photo?"

"N'y pense meme pas je te jure que je t'explose!"

"Plus moi tout de facons tout le monde te verra se soir."

"Groudon tes d'acord que l'on peut pas me laisser comme sa."

"Je m'en fous comme sa sa serra marrent."

"Putain je cherche le soutien de mon meilleur amis et lui il m'enfonce."

"Desoler."

"Zekrom je te laiise on va discuter."

"Ok de meme pour moi."

Alors Groudon et moi somme partit dans les couloirs pour marcher et parler.

Une heure plus tard.

On passe a coté de la piscine et la je vois Zekrom et latias au bort.J'ai une idée sa ne me plais pas a moi meme mais sa peut marcher.

"Groudon attend."

"Ok."

Je m'approche doucement je saute sur Zekrom nous faisent tomber dans la piscine et la oui l'eau se teinte de rose.

"Mais t'es malade tu dis que tu deteste l'eau et tu nous fais tomber dans l'eau."

"Mais sa a du bon tu remarque rien."

"Hum tu ferai tout pour ne pas rester teinter pour ce soir hein."

Je sort de l'eau.

"Ha enfin je suis blanc ces un plaisir je me redecouvre."

"Tes rayonnant!"

"Tu le dis toi meme je suis mieux comme sa Groudon tu me seche?"

"Ok"

Il utilise lance flamme a petite puissance.

"Mais tes malade!"

Zekrom se jeta sur lui.

"Attend Zekrom sa ne me fais rien il le fais pas fort merci Groudon je suis sec."

Elle partit en direction de sa chambre.

"Attend Zekrom tu fais coi."

Elle rentre dans sa chambre moi sur ces talon.

"Tu dois etre punis on t'en remet."

"Hort de question je suis pres a tout pour t'en empeché."

je me charge.

"Tu me ferai flamme-croix sur moi bon tres bien je reflechie a une autre punition."

"Comme tu veut."

"Il commence a se faire tard on va voir Arceus."

"Oui."

On part en direction du bureau d'Arceus on toc et on rentre.

"A ces vous comment va notre nouveau couple?"

"Tres bien on s'amuse bien."

"Tu t'amuse a m'enervé moi je m'amuse a te punir."

"On peut pas blaguer avec toi."

"Je t'ai dis quelque chose pour merguez?"

Je rigole.

"Ces coi cette histoire?"

"Rien un petit truck."

"On vien voir pour la fete."

"Tout est pres et tout le monde est la."

"Deja!"dis-je

"Oui on vous Attend."

On sortit tous les trois et la surprise tout le monde etait la.

"Ces du rapide."dis-Zekrom

"Aller vous instaler."

On s'instale a une grande table peut apres on est rejoins par Groudon evidament ,Arceus s'instale aussi avec nous, Rayquaza, Palkia, Dialga,Xerneas , Yveltal et Giratina. on parle entre nous je voie bien que Latias tourne autour de la table.

"Latias vous vous joigner a nous?"

"Oui comme vous voulez."

on discute une bonne partie de la nuit puis tout le monde commence a aller ce part en direction de sa chambre.

"Non on dort dans la mienne ce soir."

"Comme tu veut mon Reshi."

On arrive dans ma chambre on se pose sur mon lit elle se met sur moi je fais glisser une griffe sur sa patte.

"Non!"

"Coi?"

Elle me regarde avec un grand sourire.

"Pas de sex pour une semaine."

"Mais pourquoi!"

"Ces ta punition je ne reviendrais pas sur mon chois."

"Ho ces dommage alors magazine sale pour moi pendant une semaine."

"Tu peut si tu les retrouve."

"Mais"

Je me leve et je regarde a la planque.

"Comment tu savais?"

"Je t'ai dis que je connaissais ta chambre."

"De tout de facons tu ne tiendra pas tu aura besoin qu'un beau dragon blanc te donne du plaisir tu ne peut pas me refuser."

"Ces se que l'on verra."

 **Ces la fin de se chapitre! a plus pour un nouveau chapitre!**


	6. Chapter 5 part1

_**Hey je suis de retour j'ai de nouveau unpeu d'inspiration et cette serie me plaie bien donc je vais essayer de vous faire un nouveau chapitre je previen tout de suite ce chapitre va surment etre cours sauf si j'ai de l'inspiration en cour d'ecriture.**_

 _ **Chapitre 5: A cette semaine. part1**_

 **A cette semaine elle est bien difficile mon plan de me faire punir a mal fonctioner moi je m'attendais a un truck cool au final je fini priver de sex pendant une semaine ces surportable elle dort toujours sur moi et on s'embrasse toujours surtout que je ne peut pas me retenir de la prendre dans mes bras ca fais deux jours sur sept de passer et elle n'a toujours pas ceder il le faut vraiment. Ce qui ce passe ba comment dire j'ai fais un truck tres moche j'ai parier sur Zekrom elle ne le sais pas bien sur mais si elle l'apprend je decede a coup sur en tout cas si elle le decouvre je ne vais pas avoir un cadeau! Avec qui j'ai parier simple avec la persone qui parie sur tout Kyogre il y a mis 30 000 poké pas mal et moi tout les magazine sale que je posede au moin ces la seul chose qui pourai la rejouire! Qu'es que je vais faire de l'argent bonne question elle ne nous sert a rien ces juste pour le fun d'etre celui qui a le plus d'argent et deviner qui ses qui a le plus d'argent Groudon bien entendue. Au faite pourquoi je pense come si j'ecrivais un recit dans ma tete une habitude peut etre en tout cas je le remarque que maintenant!**

 **"Reshi vien vite il se passe un truck a la salle de reunion!"**

 **Zekrom pourquoi elle a l'aire paniquer?**

 **"J'arrive qu'es qui se passe?"**

 **"J'en sais rien mais aparament ces grave!"**

 **En effect on entendaient des gros bruit comme si des gens se battaient.**

 **On sort de la chambre vole jusqu'a la salle de reunion et la ces du jamais vue Groudon et Rayquaza ce batte. J'avance quand groudon se posa derriere moi je pris l'attack ultralaser de Rayquaza fou de rage je me charge.**

 **"Reshiram non fais pas sa!"**

 **Trop tard Zekrom je lance mon attack flamme croix Rayquaza tombe inconsient.**

 **"Merci Reshi j'ai crue que j'allais etre a sa place!"**

 **"Pourquoi VOUS VOUS ETE BATTUE!"**

 **"Euuu ... Tu le croira pas ... ba je sais pas."**

 **"Comment tu te bat pour le plaisir!"**

 **"Non ces mal partit avant mais je sais plus pourquoi."**

 **Arceus est la et il n'a pas l'aire de bonne humeur.**

 **"Reshiram Groudon vous prener Rayquaza et direction mon burreau!"**

 **"Ok ok."**

 **On prend Rayquaza avec nous et on file dans le bureau d'Arceus.**

 **"Pourquoi ce carnage?"**

 **"Moi je suis arriver avec Zekrom ils ce battaient j'ai recue une attack et j'ai riposter je ne connais pas l'origine de cette afrontement."**

 **Rayquaza repris connaissance.**

 **"J'ai ... causer des degats a Groudon sans le faire expres ces mal partit ensuite"**

 **"Dacord bon Reshiram je ne te met pas dans le lot mais attention a toi."**

 **"Merci."**

 **"Quand a vous deux vous aller netoyer le resultat de votre affrontement."**

 **"Je vais le faire tout seul Reshi tu peut prendre et soigner Rayquaza?"**

 **"Bien sur pas de probleme."**

 **"Tres bien je ne vous retien pas plus longtemps."**

 **On sort je suis aussito pris dans les bras de Zekrom.**

 **"Imbécil ta recolter coi tu n'a rien fais voir."**

 **"J'ai rien comme punition."**

 **"FAIS VOIR."**

 **"Ok ok t'enerve pas."**

 **Je me tourne pour que me regarde sous tout les angle.**

 **"Tu n'a rien."**

 **On pouvais pas dire la meme chose de Ray il etait couvert de sang et de brulure la douleur devais etre horrible.**

 **"Zekrom je dois m'occuper de Ray."**

 **"Je t'aide si sa ne sa ne te derange pas Ray."**

 **"Non ces bon."**

 **Il parlais d'une voie faible je le soutien jusqu'a la chambre de Zekrom elle avais une tonne d'object pour le soin.**

 **"Pose toi sur le lit."**

 **"Reshi je vais l'observer en attendans va chercher les bandage et l'anti-brulure dans le fond de la chambre dans un carton."**

 **Je me deplace a la recherche du carton. Victoire je l'ai je me plante a coter de Zekrom elle observait une ouverture sur Ray.**

 **"Bon je sais on va s'occuper de sa en dernier."**

 **Elle lui applique de l'anti-brulure et les bandage.**

 **"Ta pas mal de blesure et aussi des cicatrisse!"**

 **"Je sais ces le resultat du debut je devais controler Groudon et Kyogre pour ne pas avoir trop de gros probleme."**

 **"Bon je vais te demander de mordre sa."**

 **Elle lui tendis un object .**

 **"Ces pour quoi?"**

 **"Ba tu est ouvert la plaie est trop profonde et grande pour que l'on applique directement du bandage je vais devoir demander a Reshi de te faire cicatriser la plais en crachant une flameche dessu pas trop fort bien sur mais faut eviter que tu hurle a la mort desoler de te faire flipper je suis juste franche."**

 **"Tout de facon j'ai pas le choix."**

 **"Tu est pres?"**

 **Il fais oui de la tete.**

 **Alors je lui crache une flameche sur sa plaie il fis une mauvaise tete puis mordis plus fort dans l' avais les larme au yeux pauvre Ray.**

 **"Ces bon!"**

 **"Ha ... la douleur est horrible ... juste un truck vous ete trop migions tout les deux."**

 **Il s'endormie Zekrom me regardais.**

 **"Merci."**

 **"De rien Reshi faut lui appliquer le bandage. Il ne se reveillera pas avant demain."**

 **Je lui fis un sourire.**

 **"Tu dort dans ma chambre alors!"**

 **"Il faut quelqu'un pour le surveiller."**

 **"Giratina s'en occupera ces pas a toi de le faire tu en a deja fais beaucoup."**

 **"Si tu le dis."**

 **Je l'embrasse et fais courire une de mes griffes sur le bas de son ventre elle rigole.**

 **"Stop tes priver et en plus on est pas tout seul."**

 **"Bon daccord la manipulatrisse."**

 **Elle rigole encore.**

 **"Stop tes mechant!"**

 **"Moi mechant tu rigole!"**

 **"Ces vrai tu est ma chose!"**

 **"Ca ces mechant."**

 **Elle rigole de nouveau.**

 **"Bon aller on va manger sinon tu va avoir envie de me manger moi."**

 **"Aggrr je vais t'attraper!"**

 **Elle s'enfuit ver la salle a manger.**

 **Bon voila j'ai decidé de couper ce chapitre en plusieur partit:) a la prochaine!**


	7. Chapter 5 part2

_**Bon je sais que j'ai fini la premiere partit presipitament mais je sort toujours beaucoups de chapitre non?**_

 _ **j'ai decidé d'ecrire en gras pour la lecture ces meilleur!**_

 _ **Chapitre 5: A cette semaine part2**_

 **Je la lui saute dessu elle rigole mais tellement ces la premiere fois que l'on rigole autand!**

 **"Stop il vont nous voir!"**

 **"Mais non."**

 **"Stop ces stop aller on va manger de plus faut trouver Giratina!"**

 **"Ta raison Zekrom?"**

 **"Oui?"**

 **Je la regardais avec un grand sourire.**

 **"Tu sais se qua dis Ray avant de s'endormir?"**

 **"... Oui."**

 **Elle soupir elle sait ce que je vais lui demandé maintenant!**

 **"Tu peut me le rappeller?"**

 **"Tu abuse il a dis fffffff vous ete trop mignion tous les deux."**

 **Elle me tourna le dos.**

 **"He j'ai rien dis moi je constate."**

 **Elle reste le dos tourner.**

 **"Calin?"**

 **je me plante devant elle et la prend dans me bras elle me regarde avec un grand sourire a son tour.**

 **"SURPRISE!"**

 **Elle me met un coup de jus qui me fais sursauter!**

 **"Hey ces pas tres gentil tu va me le payer!"**

 **"Ci tu peut m'aprocher!"**

 **"Toi alors!"**

 **Je lui saute dessu et l'enbrasse elle a le temps de rien faire mais elle ce laisse faire et moi aussi j'ai une surprise j'accumule de la chaleur dans ma guele jusqua etre brulant.**

 **"Ha ces CHAUD!"**

 **Je suis mort de rire elle me toise d'un regard mauvais.**

 **"Bon ba j'y vais."**

 **On continue notre petit jeux jusqua l'entre de la salle.**

 **"Aller on fais comme si de rien ne c'ettais passer."**

 **"Regarde Giratina et la on va la voir!"**

 **Je me pause devant Giratina.**

 **"Hey pour Ray pas d'inquiettude on l'a soigner mais il va dormir jusqu'a demain alors si tu veut le voir il est dans la chmbre de Zekrom."**

 **"Merci."**

 **Elle partit directement.**

 **"Ya Arceus faut que j'ai le voir!"**

 **"Ok je vous attend a notre place habituelle."**

 **Je me dirrige vers Arceus Groudon attend a coter de lui.**

 **"Arceus pour Ray ces bon on l'a soigner il a quelque egratinure plus une plais serieuse mais on s'en ai occuper."**

 **"Tu l'a fais avec qui?"**

 **"Deviner."**

 **"Hum difficile Zekrom."**

 **"Oui et aussi il va bien il ne se reiveillera que demain!"**

 **"D'accort pour Giratina..."**

 **"Elle est partit le voir."**

 **"Exellent je vous remerci toi et Zekrom."**

 **"On va manger tu vien Groudon?"**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Bonne apétie Arceus!"**

 **Il rigole.**

 **"A vous aussi."**

 **Groudon avais l'air ailleur on s'instale et n'y tenant put je me lache.**

 **"Groudon qu'es que tu a?"**

 **"Je... je ne comprend pas!"**

 **Il part en direction de sa chambre en pleurent la probleme de grande taille il et vraiment rare de le voir dans cette etat je me leve et me presipite a ces trousse! Je lance un regard a Zekrom espérant qu'elle avais compris.**

 **Non elle ce leve aussi je sais ou va Groudon je l'attend.**

 **"Pas le temps de parler je dois y aller seul il ne dira rien a persone d'autre reste dans la salle!"**

 **"D'accord bonne chance."**

 **Je suis devant la chambre de Groudon je toc et sans attendre j'entre il est la sur son lit les larme au yeux il ne cesse de repété "Pourquoi."**

 **"Groudon pourquoi quoi?"**

 **"Je... je... je."**

 **"Attend calme toi respire aller."**

 **Une fois calmer je lui demande.**

 **"Alors ces bon aller explique."**

 **Je parlais calmement il est vraiment au bout la.**

 **"Je l'ai blésser j'ai faillie le tuer sa fais des millénaire que sa ne ces pas passer."**

 **"Continue."**

 **"Tu l'a dis toi meme je l'ai blésser serieusement je redevien un monstre comme avant!"**

 **"Faux tu a du potentiel je le sais et toi aussi sa arrive de senerver plus (Beaucoup plus) que d'abitude sa met deja arrivé a moi meme."**

 **Le pire ces que sais vrais je l'ai remarquer Tout et je dis bien TOUT les legendaire on une un moment comme Groudon sa se passe environ tout les millenaire.**

 **"Alors tu veut bien me rende un service?"**

 **"Oui bien sur!"**

 **"Dis moi les blessure et comment vous les avez soigner."**

 **Whouw je suis étoné je m'attendais a tout sauf a sa!**

 **"Tu est sur je ne veut pas que tu culpabilise plus."**

 **"DIS MOI TOUT!"**

 **"Calme toi bon ba il avais des trace de brulure de moi bien sur, des egratinure pas tres profonde et une grande plaie ouverte trop grande pour appliquer les bandage dessu directement avec des risque d'infection on la preparer puis j'ai bruler sa plaie pour la cicatriser on a poser es bandage on regardera demain a sont reveille dans l'etat qu'il est."**

 **Je sais ces unpeu dure comment je lui est dis mais bon ces lui moi j'ai ete franc et puis je suis le dragon de la veriter!Il fis une grimace.**

 **"Merci... je suppose qu'il ne veut plus me voir."**

 **"Pas dutout il t'a pardonner."**

 **"Vraiment?"**

 **Il avais l'air plus dinamique.**

 **"Oui et puis qui pourai en vouloir a toi serieusement!"**

 **"Merci Reshi tu a un vrai dont pour remonter le moral."**

 **Je lui souri.**

 **"Et maintenant on va manger ou tu prefer continuer de pleurer sur ton cas dans ta chambre."**

 **Il rigole.**

 **"On va manger j'ai une de ces faim en-plus!"**

 **"Ta TOUJOURS faim toi."**

 **On retourne dans la salle et on se pose ouf tout le monde n'etais pas present on ne passe pas en premiere vue!**

 _ **Et voila la fin de cette partie deux j'ai prevue du petit jeux por le suivant!**_


	8. Chapter 5 Part3

_**Re re re re et re de retour pour vous avec une nouvel partie de ce chapitre!**_

 _ **Et vous penser vous que Groudon est un psycophate? Moi non bien sur:)**_

 _ **Chapitre 5:A cette semaine! Part3**_

 **Une fois installer Zekrom me regarde elle voulais savoir.**

 **"Ces bon il avais le moral a zero il pensais redevenir un tuer psycophate."**

 **"Hum et ta reussi a le lui remonter a ce que je vois ces vrais que j'ai tres rarement vue Groudon pleurer."**

 **"Mouai alors persone ne ses poser de question?"**

 **"Non a part toi maintenant."**

 **"Mais ces juste ho laisse tomber je me vois mal tout expliquer ces le genre de truck imposible a comprendre et a expliquer."**

 **"Je t'aime."**

 **Elle m'enbrasse pourquoi elle me dis sa a table et surtout maintenant elle serai entrain de cracker?**

 **"Moi aussi mais juste ces bizard pourquoi tu me dis sa a table et devant tout le monde meme si il n'ont pas entendu je sais que ces vraiment pas ton genre."**

 **"Ho mais pour rien sa fais que quelque jours que l'on est ensemble je te rappelle et pourquoi tu me pose autend de question tu peut pas repondre juste par sa?"**

 **Elle me rembrasse sois elle crack sois elle essaie de e faire cracker je vote pluto pour la deuxieme.**

 **"Ok"**

 **Je la r'embrasse.**

 **"Ou sa perd pas sont temps par ici!"**

 **"Mewtow!"**

 **Ou sa devais bien faire quelque année que l'on avais pas vue celui-la.**

 **"Alors sa se passe bien vous deux?"**

 **"Euu oui mais qu'es que tu fais la?"**

 **"Je te renvoie la question tu est a ma place."**

 **"Ho attend maintenant que Zekrom est avec moi elle mange a coter de moi logique ducoup tu mange a sa place."**

 **" Je vous fais marcher bien sur rester a coter le plaisir et pour moi ces etonant les pire ennemie qui sont tomber amoureux trop mignion."**

 **Zekrom et moi on rougie.**

 **"Mewtow ho un plaisir de te retrouver peut tu venir me voir?"**

 **Ces Arceus.**

 **"Bien sur."**

 **Le repas continua avant la fin Mewtow repartit vers on ne sais ou et Arceus nous demanda de rester a table.**

 **"Alors j'ai penser a quelque-chose ces peut etre pas de ma nature de faire des chose comme sa mais en raison des dernier evenement (Il me regarde moi et Zekrom NON ne rougie pas trop tard pfff.)j'ai dessider de faire un petit jeux...**

 **"Salut la compagnie!"**

 **Ces non sa peut pas ces imposible je me retourne et ba si ses possible RAY est la amocher mais Zekrom on se precipite vers lui.**

 **"Mais tes malade tu n'est pas remie on a fais tous sa il y a une ou deux heures pas plus tu n'est pas guerrie."**

 **"Regarde par toi meme."**

 **On lui retire son bandage le plus important et la non ces pas posible il y avais plus rien.**

 **"Mais ces pas possible."**

 **"J'ai due faire face a plusieurs combat et m'en remetre tout seul la vous m'avez aider et je pense que le feu de Reshiram n'y ai pas pour rien je pense que ses grace a lui que j'ai put rien!"**

 **Ils me regarde tous.**

 **"Je...je ne le savais pas."**

 **"Mais ces génial vien avec nous Arceus allais nous anoncer quelque-chose."**

 **"Alors deja bon retour Ray alors le jeux vous devez tous connaitre ces vérité ou dare."**

 **Epique juste epique comment Arceus peut-il avoir une aussi bonne idée on va bien s'amuser!**

 **"Qui commence?"**

 **"Ray ces lui qui dois commencer je pense."**

 **Il me regarde étonné.**

 **"Oui en effect aller Ray en piste."**

 **Il fais tourner la bouteille et elle tomber sur Arceus.**

 **"Alors que prener vous?"**

 **"Vérité."**

 **Ray rigole.**

 **"La taille de votre bite."**

 **"Hum il me samble oui ces sa 73 cm."**

 **"Ho"**

 **Plusieur persones on faient un bruit similaire surment étoné qu'il ai repondu.**

 **Arceus fais tourner la bouteille qui tombe sur Zekrom.**

 **"Vérité."**

 **"Tres bien a quel point aimé vous Reshiram"**

 **"Esque sa repond a votre question?"**

 **Elle me saute dessu pour m'enbrassé nous faisant tomber les persone trop loin se leve pour nous voir.**

 **"Oui en effect je croix bien que l'on peut dire qu'il sont inseparable?"**

 **Tous le monde repondis se replace sur nos chaise.**

 **"Tres bien a mon tour!"**

 **Elle fais touner la bouteille qui tombe... sur moi.**

 **"Ho ces génial alors Reshi tu prend quoi?"**

 **"Je pense que tout le monde le sais deja vérité."**

 **"Tres bien tu serai capable de quoi pour prouver que tu m'aime."**

 **"De tout."**

 **"Alors approche."**

 **Elle me parle a l'oreille je rigole.**

 **"Tres bien."**

 **"Seux du fond lever vous si vous voulez voir."**

 **Je me met a genous ces drole j'ai l'impression que se n'est pas la premiere fois!**

 **"Zekrom... (Je lui souri se n'est pas dutout ce quel m'a demander.)veut tu te marier avec moi?"**

 **"HO!"**

 **"... ou... oui bien sur je t'aime mais se n'est pas sa que je t'ai demander.**

 **Je fis des flamme qui se solidifiere en forme d'anneau je le passe autour d'une de ces griffe.**

 **Elle m'enbrasse.**

 **"He mais que de revelation sa confirme ce que je vien de dire vous voulez continuer?"**

 **"Oui."**

 **Elle fit oui de la tete elle avais les larme au yeux je fit tourner la bouteille et la deviner sur qui Zekrom!**

 **"He ces drole y'en a que pour heux mais on en sais de plus en plus."**

 **Ces Yveltal.**

 **"Alors ma Dragoness tu choisi quoi."**

 **"Vérité."**

 **Je fit un grand sourire enfin!**

 **"Un point faible?"**

 **"Ho non tu attendais vraiment sa! pfff si tu me pince la en dessou des cote..."**

 **Je n'attend pas quel finisse je le fais elle sursote en rigolant.**

 **"Arrette je suis chatouilleuse."**

 **"Ha je vais pouvoir te torturer avec sa!"**

 **"Zekrom a votre tour."**

 **Elle tourne la bouteille qui tombe sur Yveltal.**

 **"Je choisi dare aller unpeu de defi!"**

 **"Ho tres bien alors ses tres simple vous devez embrasser Artikodin je sais que vous avez un faible pour elle et elle aussi en a un pour vous!"**

 **Il rougie ainsi que Artikodin ils se levent se raproche et s'embrasse.**

 **Il y u quelque "ho."**

 **"Alors que decidez-vous vous vouler en rester la ou essayer une relation?"**

 **"Moi je suis pour."**

 **"Moi aussi."**

 **"Tres bien je suis contente d'avoir put vous aider."**

 **Yveltal fais tourner la bouteil qui tombe sur Groudon.**

 **"Dare!"**

 **"Vous devez euu embrasser Kyogre je sais mais juste levre contre levre ok?"**

 **"Ok."**

 **il l'on fais puis reprenne leurs places.**

 **Groudon fit tourner la bouteille qui arrive sur Palkia un sourire se dessina sur Groudon.**

 **"Vérité."**

 **"Ha ha alors il faut vraiment que sa eclate je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un tu est amoureux de qui autour de la table?"**

 **"Quoi ho non je suis fichu je ... je suis amoureux de hdvsbek."**

 **"Quoi aller parler clairement."**

 **"X...Xerneas."**

 **Elle le regarde.**

 **"Vraiment tu m'aime moi... moi aussi je t'aime palkia"**

 **"Sa fais deja deux couple en plus plus un mariage."**

 **Il fais tourner la bouteille qui tombe sur dialga.**

 **"Dare."**

 **"Tu dois branler Arceus pour demontrer les 73cm"**

 **"Ok."**

 **"Et je ne mis opposerai pas."**

 **A la fin il y avais bien 73cm.**

 **Dialga fi tourner la bouteille qui tomba sur Xerneas.**

 **"Hum Dare!"**

 **"Vous devez aller dans la piece a coter et avoir des relation sexuelle avec Palkia."**

 **"Ok tu vien Palkia?"**

 **"...Oui oui."**

 **"Bon on va les laisser et je pense que l'on va arreter ce jeux."Dis Arceus.**

 ** _Et voila nous aussi on va s'arreter pour cette partit!_**


End file.
